Rescue Me
by keacdragon
Summary: AU, random idea after the episode "Thirst", will contain Rescue Bots, because they just don't get enough coverage. Basically a cup of morning energon didn't go well...and lead to a unique mess...Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF: Prime, just a love for big trucks.  
**

**Summary: New Armor, New Body, New Alt mode, new everything for Optimus Prime from the Forge of Solus Prime...well, one thing did carry over...and least to say it wasn't expected. Set after "Thirst".  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Spark Beat(s)**

xxx

The military base the Autobots had been given refuge in had been rapidly retrofitted to suit their needs. Mainly allowing Ratchet to continue operating within a med bay as Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus still were unable to get along.

The rec room doubled as their mess hall, the limited energon set on a programmed dispenser for each bot, allowing the humans to safely be near the fuel source.

These and half a dozen other thoughts worked their way through Bee's processor as he lounged on the "couch", watching Bulkhead and Smokescreen race on the video game. Wheeljack and Arcee were compiling their monthly mission report off to one side, as far away from Ultra Magnus at the "table" as possible. The commander was browsing a data pad while consuming his energon ration, nearly completely unmoving.

Bumblebee looked up as heavy footsteps preceded Optimus entering the rec room, activating the energon dispenser for his own ration, as it processed the mech shifted on his peds, leaning on the counter before taking the energon cube and knocking it back as quickly as he could.

Bee couldn't blame Prime, the energon tasted terrible, and having such a large, power demanding frame required more energon...meaning more of the awful taste. The scout turned back to the video game as Prime remained at the counter. Their leader did this every morning, rise early, attend to the early morning patrol or data pads, consume his ration of energon mid morning, take a possibly five minute break to observe his troops and then back to work.

"Aw come on!"

Bulkhead laughed as Smokescreen pouted, shutting down the video game and standing to head to his patrol, jesting with the sore loser rookie as Smoke headed to monitor duty to relieve Ratchet.

Bee turned at the five minute mark to wave to Prime as he left the rec room, only finding the leader still standing at the counter, braced with his fore arm as one servo covered his mouth plates.

The scout watched as Optimus' frame shuddered faintly, only visible if you were truly watching him.

:Ratchet?:

:Yes Bumblebee...I'm rather busy right now.:

:Could you come down to the rec room?:

:Why?:

:I'm not sure...but I think something's-:

:Bumblebee?:

Bee had jerked to his peds in the middle of the comm. conversation, a second after Optimus began purging into the sink, bringing up unprocessed energon.

Arcee radioed Ratchet instead, standing out of the way as Bee and Wheeljack helped brace Optimus upright, the Wrecker rubbing Optimus' shuddering back plates to alleviate the discomfort.

"Prime? What the Pit happened?"

The leader shook his head, coughing heavily as he regained control of his systems, a servo went back over his mouth plates as he stiffened, convulsing once before purging again, this time the energon was tinged light green, saying it had begun the processing into Prime's systems before being ejected.

Ratchet sighed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, waiting out the purging spell. Optimus' systems refused to let him relax for several more minutes, finally shuddering to a stop as his intakes began to groan in strain.

"See if you two can get Prime to the med bay without dropping him."

xxx

Nurse Darby watched Ratchet set up his monitors to accept scan results, the medic completely oblivious to the prone form of Optimus on the medical berth, the leader had just about fallen asleep as his CMO turned on the monitors, picking up on Prime's spark beat.

"Ratchet, that's way too uneven."

Ratchet nodded with a soft sigh, watching the readout silently for a moment before glancing at Optimus' unconscious form.

"It is, but I don't dare scan without Prime removing this new armor of his, it's too dense to get a clear result."

June nodded, looking over the endless strain of pulses on her own remodeled data pad, something wasn't sitting right...

The nurse pulled up Miko's music recording program, applying the "waves" of the spark beat to it.

With a simple press of a program formatting, the beat was split into a pair of pulse waves, each steady and rhythmic...and familiar...

"Ratchet..."

"I'll give Optimus ten more minutes to recharge...then I'll have to wake him...that spark beat is too abnormal to be safe..."

"Ratchet..."

"Slag the scrappin' forge...that dense armor is way too much of a hassle..."

"RATCHET!"

The sharp yell not only got the medic's attention, but also woke Optimus, both mechs staring at the human female.

"Look at this."

Ratchet did, optics narrowing before widening in shock, the medic stumbling back before rapidly turning to adjust the monitors, allowing the uneven and confusing spark beat to separate.

"Optimus...go into the side room and take off your armor."

"Ratchet?"

"Just...do it..."

The mech sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the edge of the berth and standing. Out of reflex he glanced to the monitor, freezing in place before sitting down heavily.

"Oh-h...n-no..."

Ratchet turned in confusion, watching as Optimus pressed a hand to his chest plates, head bowing as he inhaled shakily.

"Prime...is there something you'd like to share?"

Optimus shook his head, sighing before opening his chest plates to allow Ratchet and June full view of the spark chamber within, and the mass of wires, thin tubes, and protoform membrane sitting just below it, level where a human's diaphragm would be.

Ratchet sighed, folding his right hand into itself and revealing a highly complex scanner, sweeping it over the bundle before turning away to begin ciphering the readouts.

"Optimus? Uh...may I?"

The last Prime nodded, holding out a hand to allow June to stand on and see. The nurse made a thorough visual examination of the parts, eyes taking in the details to the point it made Prime shift uncomfortably.

The nurse leaned back when done, allowing Optimus to set her down as he closed up his chest.

"Ratchet, I'm going to go distract the kids, I'm pretty sure the other bots are outside waiting."

The CMO nodded, not facing his leader as he bowed his head with a heavy sigh.

After she left Optimus waited for several tense minutes for Ratchet to speak, finally breaking the silence.

"Ratchet..."

"Just...out..."

Optimus complied, standing and exiting the med bay; he stepped past the other autobots, ignoring their questioning optics as he headed to his quarters.

"Where in the Pit do you think your going Prime?!" Ratchet boomed, making Optimus halt and turn slightly

"I..."

"No! You're not going anywhere! Not until you explained to me why in the so called primus forsaken situation you ended up like this!"

"Ratchet..."

"And not only that you glitched drone...but why don't you tell _all_ of us why you went off and not only hung around our enemy...but then got sparked up by fraggin' a Pit damned Decepticon!"

Optimus could have officially said then that everything went to hell.

* * *

**Whatcha think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF: Prime, just a love for big trucks.  
**

**Summary: New Armor, New Body, New Alt mode, new everything for Optimus Prime from the Forge of Solus Prime...well, one thing did carry over...and least to say it wasn't expected. Set after "Thirst".  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Call Me  
**

**(mature content)**

xxx

Optimus sighed heavily as the multiple stares settled on his frame, adding to Ratchet's angry one.

"Well? Say something you slaggin' glitch!"

Prime muttered his response, unheard over Ratchet's growling.

"What?"

Again an indecipherable mumble.

"Prime, you've already worn out my patience...what the frag happened?!"

Optimus snapped, spinning on his heel"I thought the sparkling had offlined! There, happy! I said it!"

Even Ultra Magnus took a step back from Prime, the mech's optics narrowed and raging as he glared at the now still medic.

"After the base was blown Pit high Ratchet I thought I was dying, that the Matrix would go to someone else as the new Prime...I thought the sparkling had offlined instantly upon the explosion..."

Ratchet sighed heavily, crossing his arms in front of his chest before meeting Prime's not only frustrated and stressed gaze, but a pair of optics that held a faint longing.

"I understand Prime...but that doesn't excuse this...a 'Con for Primus' sake Optimus...I don't even know where to begin with this..."

Optimus ducked his own head, shoulders slumping as much as the new armor allowed.

"Begin with preparing a containment tube."

Smokescreen spoke this time, "Containment tube? Optimus sir...that's for deceased autobots, what does that have to do with your sparkling?"

"Because the sparkling won't survive to term."

The autobot medic stepped forward, pausing when Optimus retreated in response, "Won't survive? Optimus, please don't tell me...our species is dying...you're not considering...terminating the sparkling..."

Prime shuddered, armor rattling against his frame and making his fellow bots cringe, "No, it would be of no use...during...conception...the new spark did not receive the proper amount of transfluid and internal spark energy to successfully form...the sparkling will not live much longer..."

Ratchet let Optimus walk away after that, the mech going through enough as it was.

"Oh primus..."

xxx

Optimus initiated his private comm screen, sending an urgent request to the recipient.

The tired silver and red face with the dark scarlet optics met his own gaze.

"Yes Prime? Dare I ask what is so urgent that I had to lie to Megatron himself to slip out of my med bay?"

"I'm sparked."

Knock Out sighed, growling as he ducked his head and wiped a servo down his face plates, "Oh frag..."

Prime couldn't help it, his mood was down enough as it was, "That 'frag' is what got me into this!"

"Calm down! I'm just...oh primus...that means you conceived when..."

"Yes."

"And that means the sparkling..."

"Yes."

The 'con sighed again, turning slightly from the screen to abruptly punch the nearby wall.

"When and Where?"

"Excuse me?"

Knock Out rolled his eyes, shifting to set his hands on his small hips, smirking a little as Prime's optics followed the movement.

"When and where do you want to meet to finish this? I know that if you have the gall to risk calling me outside of the set times that you obviously aren't going to terminate the sparkling..."

Prime instinctively placed a servo over his chest plates, protecting the unborn without fully realizing it.

"Thought so...I know you Prime, you're going to tear yourself apart if you have to wait for this sparkling to offline...and I..."

Optimus looked up, seeing Knock Out staring at nothing, processor lost for a moment.

"I can't let that happen...especially not to you and our..."

"Our?"

Knock Out sighed at Prime's almost deadly tone, but nodded anyway, "Yes our...you've just inadvertently made it so I can't attack an autobot ever again on this planet or ever...not if it meant harming my sparkling. Pit, I'd be worse than dead if Megatron found out."

Optimus nodded, backing up slightly to sit down heavily, rubbing a servo over his face plates in thought.

"So I ask again Optimus...when and where do you want to meet?"

Prime shook his head, processor buzzing to come up with a decent answer, he hadn't noticed the lock on his door had been opened with an override.

"I'll send you coordinates in a moment Knock Out, you'll meet me there and then be bridged to our base, that way you'll be under our radar and not that of the other Cons."

Knock Out shrugged at Ratchet's demands, stepping back from the screen to let Ratchet address Prime without him "hovering".

"You stay here, Magnus and I will bring him down...Knock Out's right...none of us can watch you tear yourself up over this."

Optimus merely nodded once, not looking up as Ratchet typed the information into his computer before leaving after Knock Out cut the link.

The Prime sighed yet again, intakes shaking in a mix of emotions that just couldn't be described, he stood as he heard the familiar hum resonate through the base of a ground bridge activation.

The sparkling, while small, initiated a round of sharp cramps deep within his frame, making him hunch over to combat the pain. Already the sparkling was deprived of essential coding and energy that it needed to survive, and was letting its Carrier know.

It hadn't even been ten minutes before Ratchet let Knock Out into Prime's quarters, nodding to his leader just before the door shut.

Knock Out stepped closer to Prime leaning on his desk, a servo over his throbbing abdomen as he remained hunched over.

"It's started already, hasn't it?"

Optimus jerked his head in a sharp nod, unable to move much more than that as Knock Out stepped forward, hands resting on the red chest plates, either to comfort or examine...

"You need to relax...I can't do this unless you do...you'll get hurt...both of you..."

Prime groaned, shaking his head as he staggered to his berth. pulling himself onto it and leaning over, frame shuddering to contain the retching his tanks wanted to emit.

Knock Out sighed, dimming the lights to the point the only real illumination in the room was the two pair of optics gleaming.

The smaller mech stepped closer silently, digits warming and gently rubbing Optimus' arm plating.

"Do you want this?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want this Optimus...do you want me to do this...it could cause irreparable damage..."

A low sigh, drawn out with the slow start of the powerful diesel engines, "Y-yes-s...j-just-t...I-i...can't-t..."

Knock Out nodded, switching to rubbing the larger mech's long legs, feeling the barely contained shaking beneath the plates. "I know...I know...just let me...you'll be fine...it's alright..."

The Con was surprised how relaxed he was about this, he was about to marginally frag the Autobot Leader, to save a dying sparkling that its offlining could kill its carrier, and he was doing this in full knowledge of the other bots...that and the infamous Optimus Prime was too weak to do anything...

He was so slagged if Megatron found out...

Knock Out continued to murmur soothing nonsense to the larger mech, stilling the shaking as he massaged the armor with heated servos, climbing into Prime's lap as the mech shifted his own servos to brace against the edge of the berth.

"Relax...just relax...sweet rims...relax..."

Optimus made a noise similar to a whine, face plates closed off and unshowing, but he bowed his helm anyway, resting it on Knock Out's shoulder and giving in to the Con's ministrations.

Knock Out ducked his own head, nuzzling Prime's neck before nipping at the protoform exposed behind the taut cables. The simple action made Prime groan and shudder beneath the Con, his own mouth plates beginning to mimic the action on Knock Out's neck, hesitant and uneasy.

A comm ping hit Knock Out hard, making him growl slightly, masking his frustration by outright tipping Prime's head and attacking the slow mouth plates of the mech.

:Megatron to Medic Knock Out, where are you?:

:Occupied my Lord, I am barely within comm. range.:

:Why are you off my ship in the first place?!:

The yell within his processor made Knock Out cringe, instinctively biting down on Prime's probing glossa, this started the diesel engines revving and vibrating. Knock Out pushed closer, letting his own engines pick up the diesel's rhythm.

:Personal reasons.:

Megatron didn't like that, but withdrew from Knock Out's comm. line, shutting him down, the Con shivered in relief, pulling back from Optimus to kiss and nuzzle the broad shoulders.

Prime still hadn't moved his servos, unable to let go without risking falling, Knock Out compensated, digits tracing the back plates before slipping underneath to attack the sensitive hip joints. Optimus bucked slightly beneath him, groaning in both pleasure and pain, gasping for air as the Con forced him to lay back, helm banging against the wall harshly as the armor clanked against the metal berth.

Ratchet must have been standing guard outside, his loud growling followed the sharp knock on the door, a warning for Knock Out to watch his actions.

The Con ignored the warning, straddling Prime's hips as he massaged the joints and cables beneath the armor, Optimus groaned again at this, definitely in pain.

Knock Out leaned down, kissing the false glass spread over the mech's chest, "Easy little one...it's alright...just wait a few more moments...everything will be alright."

Optimus didn't seem to hear, helm rocking back and forth slightly, whether combating the pain or riding the pleasure readings flooding his systems...the Con couldn't tell, but it meant Prime needed him _now_.

He ducked his fingers under the heavy armor over Prime's interface panels, feeling for the sensors and growling when he realized his dilemma...the armor upgrade had locked the panels down even tighter.

"Prime...open up...everything's going to be fine..."

The panel shifted marginally, enough for Knock Out to manually unlock it before quickly undoing his own. Prime was barely breathing at this point, nothing good was hitting him now...only the sparkling's deprivation induced pain.

"I'm sorry sweet rims...this is going to hurt..."

The port opened smoothly, revealing the valve Knock Out hadn't seen in several weeks; it wasn't tight, but it wasn't slick either...meaning Knock Out's spike penetrated hard and rough, making Optimus buck in sheer pain.

"Sshh...easy my love...relax..."

Optimus didn't hear, leaving Knock Out to quickly build up the charge within his own systems without hurting the larger mech too much. Knock Out knew he was going to regret this as he shifted a servo to remove a syringe from subspace, his other servo was gently but firmly building Prime's end of the charge. The needle was jabbed into Knock Out's lower abdomen, emptying the contents into the one part Knock Out really hadn't wanted to jab with a sharp object.

The effect was immediate, the built up charge overloaded as Knock Out flooded Prime with the electricity charged transfluid. Optimus groaned at the action, unable to do anything but ride out the pain.

Knock Out was breathing hard as Prime fell into stasis after the overload dispersed, but the medic couldn't allow his own systems to shut down. The syringe contained a stimulant, activating his transfluid generator to work overtime. A spark merge would kill the sparkling, but flooding the unborn cybertronian with highly charged transfluid would allow it to gain enough coding to develop properly.

Optimus might as well be unconscious, Knock Out's systems were recovering much faster than normal, but the sparkling and Prime's well being depended on it. The Con's own charge was just starting to stir Prime's unconscious one when the larger mech's frame was lightly shaken by the sparkling protocols, cramping for its deprived needs.

Knock Out chuckled, rubbing a servo over the still chest plates, "Easy little one, let your Sire finish...you're just fine..."

The cramps ceased, allowing Knock Out to continue undisturbed until he was exhausted and out of the willpower to move, he'd given Prime enough charged transfluid to technically conceive several sparklings. Hopefully it was enough to save just one...

The Con didn't know what he'd do without Optimus...

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF: Prime, just a love for big trucks.  
**

**Summary: New Armor, New Body, New Alt mode, new everything for Optimus Prime from the Forge of Solus Prime...well, one thing did carry over...and least to say it wasn't expected. Set after "Thirst".  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Heading for a Heartbreak  
**

xxx Set after the photo-shoot in episode 25

Kade smirked as Hailey leaned back enough to breathe before moving in again for another kiss. The advantage of taking her car to the movie theater instead of Heatwave: No commentary or "faulty technology".

The blonde moved closer from the driver's seat, just about completely in Kade's lap before she settled to resting on his shoulder.

"Kade...if you had to have one thing...and I don't mean person or something alive...just an object...what would it be?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Well...if you had the wife, the house, the kids, the job, the car...that kind of stuff...what would make it complete?"

Kade chuckled, hugging Hailey close, he hummed, buying himself a little time to think.

"Maybe a dog...those are always great."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"Okay...I've always liked fish and aquariums..."

"Ew."

"Hmm...a stamp collection."

"Boring."

Kade kept his frustration to himself, nothing he said pleased this girl.

"Well...if I had the right job...then I'd still have my Rescue Bot, that and a family and nice house...I'd pretty much be set."

"Ugh...those huge robot things? Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong with them?"

Kade realized several days later he should have kept his mouth shut.

Beep!

"Rescue Bots, report to Greene Laboratory."

Kade winced, "Gotta go..."

"Whatever."

xxx

xx

xxx

Optimus groaned softly as he awoke, laid out on his berth, he really didn't remember even moving to it after contacting Knock Out the night before...

Knock Out...

Prime sat up, almost immediately regretting it as his systems buzzed with hyper charged fluid. He felt...full...that was probably the best description. Or too full would be better, it was extremely uncomfortable. Knock Out wasn't in his quarters, a private comm. request revealed he was back on the Nemesis, doing his best to ignore Prime and please Megatron to avoid detection. Prime let him be.

His internal clock read late morning, meaning soon Ratchet would come looking for him if the feeling in his systems was any indication. Optimus forced himself to stand, leaning on his berth for a moment as he rested a servo over his abdomen, instinctively thinking it would help.

Thankfully his door slid open nearly instantly, it had a tendency to jam. Taped to the wall at human height were several hand made cards and cute notes, made by the three human children. June Darby may not have told exactly what was wrong with Optimus, but the three had picked up that something was up and wanted Prime to feel better.

Optimus managed a small smile, not trusting himself to bend over to retrieve the notes just yet, but appreciating the sentiment. He staggered towards the med bay, developing a slight rhythm to walk slowly with one servo against the wall, the other braced over his abdomen to try and quell the discomfort.

Ratchet looked up from monitor duty at his heavy footsteps, a bit surprised to see him.

"Thought you'd stay in recharge longer."

Optimus merely shook his head, leaning against the wall to remain upright.

Ratchet opened the med bay door, waiting for Prime to collect himself and enter before following.

Prime eased onto the medical berth, hand pressed to his abdomen as he panted slightly, the weight was beginning to bother him.

His CMO scanned his form, working silently as he deciphered the scan results.

"The sparkling's been flooded with the proper coding, and it's charged enough to stabilize the sparkling's systems for quite some time. Your own systems will absorb the rest of the transfluid within the next hour or so, I'd suggest you sleep for that or you're likely to purge it all and make things worse."

Optimus nodded, using Ratchet's offered arm to ease down onto the medical berth to stretch out fully, allowing Ratchet to examine him further before he initiated his recharge protocols.

"Get some rest Prime, you need it."

xxx

Optimus didn't wake for three hours, finally stirring when a comm. request sounded in his head. This time it came from Griffin Rock.

The Autobot leader left the med bay, finding Raf manning the ground bridge while Ratchet was out with Nurse Darby on patrol. Bumblebee was busy monitoring the screens as Prime stepped forward to accept the call.

"...This is Chief Charlie Burns from Griffin Rock...Does anyone copy? Autobot Base Omega One...Do you read me?"

"Chief Burns, it is Optimus Prime, your signal is not transmitting clearly."

"Whoops!...How...out...ow! There, got it."

Optimus nodded as the screen displayed Chief Burns' image perfectly, locking onto his face instead of the camera zooming in.

"Sorry 'bout that, Chase is usually the one working this thing."

"I expect do to the timing and lack of your bot partner that this is not a social call."

"Sorry to admit but yeah...Doctor Greene found a 1930s built time machine below his lab behind a secret garage panel, using a small nuclear power generator he was able to get it running, hoping to send a robot through for data and observation. The Rescue Bots were called to attend as a precaution, after the robot went through the portal thing, the machine seemed to overload on an unknown power source, the Bots were dragged through as well. Along with my son and Doc's daughter."

Optimus nodded in understanding, turning is helm to motion Bumblebee over to prevent him from leaving.

"I am concerned to hear of these events Chief Burns. Energon is our lifeblood and fuel; it is entirely possible it may have interacted with the time machine's technology. Providing the power to the Rescue Bots unexpected trip to the past."

Chief Burns looked away briefly, a sort of frustrated look passing his eyes, similar to June's own despair whenever she knew Jack was possibly in danger. A look Optimus knew all too well.

"So if the energon can power the machine, the Bots should be able to bring everyone back to the present."

Optimus shifted, barely noticeable on screen, he didn't want to worry to father of four, but the cop would also know if he was lying.

"Perhaps, but the fact they have not yet done so may indicate they have encountered difficulties."

Chief Burns nodded in understanding, sighing softly before glancing off screen, "Be back in a second."

Optimus nodded as the camera lot sight of the human, hearing Chief Burns speak with a female off to one side, most likely his daughter, Blades' partner.

"Bumblebee, prep the ground bridge."

"_You sure 'bout that Boss? Ratchet's gonna kill you if you go out in the field_."

"No one else will be able to aid the Rescue Bots, only Ratchet, Agent Fowler, you and I are aware of their presence here, let alone the existence of Rescue Bots after the fall of Cybertron."

"_Still, I can supply the power needed. Boss you could seriously get hurt! Especially in your condition._"

Optimus sighed softly, looking away from the scout's optics for moment, "There is no other option."

Chief Burns reappeared within the screen's view, "What do you suggest we do?"

The last Prime glanced over at Bumblebee as the scout activated the coordinates, holding a thumbs up to his superior.

"Chief Burns, please unlock the ground bridge coordinates to your bunker, my scout Bumblebee and I will join you to determine a course of action."

The police officer nodded, fingers darting across the keyboard at his level while Prime did the same to the ground bridge controls, unlocking the Griffin Rock protocols. For safety, only Prime knew the pass code on the Autobot end of the ground bridge. Heatwave and Chase also knew it in case something happened to Prime.

"All set, I have to turn the monitor off, Boulder and Graham have been trying to work on the backlash from the portals but they haven't quite got it yet."

"Understood."

"See you soon."

Optimus waited until the screen went back to normal before activating the ground bridge, setting a ten second remote for it to shut down and re-lock after they were through.

"Bumblebee, let's roll."

xxx

xx

xxx

_1939, Lab_ Episode 25 "It's a Bot Time"

xxx

"...He's the only way to power up the time machine..."

Optimus turned slightly, "Not the only way."

"Our energon! It's what caused us to be drawn into the machine into the first place isn't it?"

Prime only managed a nod, he didn't admit it, but after powering the time machine up in 2013, traveling backwards, breaking a wall, and then scaling a cliff...his systems were beginning to ache a little.

Boulder stepped back as he transformed his right servo, the "index" digit unfolding to release an electric prod, able to integrate into almost any machine.

The portal had activated in time to the door opening, and Prime his a grin behind his battle mask as the Rescue Bots shifted to protect the children.

"Stop Them!"

"Go!"

The other Bots made sure the children made it through first, then following with Bumblebee covering them. All except...

"Heatwave..."

The fire bot growled at the command, turning and running.

Optimus waited a split second for the mech to make it through before disengaging from the control panel, jumping forward and transforming.

Slamming into the ground hurt, sending his equilibrium system rolling and a wave of nausea threatening to break through his control.

Prime had one shot, flooring his accelerator and racing through the portal as is shut down around him.

...

Optimus gunned his engines, roaring through the opening and transforming in mid air, landing in a crouch before straightening, the Rescue Bots looked relieved, apparently the portal had shut before he'd arrived in his own pock of temporal energy.

"Where is everybody?"

That was Cody, the Chief's son.

"I'd assumed we'd be returning only a short time after our departure."

"Maybe they're outside..."

Francine...or Frankie as the Dr. Greene had explained moved away first, jogging towards the distorted view of the town.

"Dad! We're Home!"

They all reached the cliff on the other side of the distortion field, the view wasn't expected...

"Frankie...I don't think we are home..."

Blades' voice shook as he spoke up, steadying just a little when Heatwave rested a servo on his shoulder in support.

"What are they...doing here?"

"Unauthorized visitors to Morropolis, Identify yourselves."

"Morropolis?"

Optimus' optics narrowed at this, battle mask clicking into place as the weapons on the drones began to hum to life.

This isn't what Optimus was thinking when he told the Chief there had most likely been difficulties.

xxx

xx

xxx

2013

xxx

"...Optimus...Bumblebee...we're forever in your debt."

"_Nah...we didn't do a whole lot...Your team did_!"

"Bumblebee is correct, we merely assisted the Rescue Bots. Thanks to you, they have become an outstanding team. One it has been an honor to serve with."

The Burns family stepped forward, standing in front of their respective Bots.

"Us too."

Optimus nodded, just in time before they all began speaking at once, and were able to understand each other.

Only one this came through clearly, "One thing's for sure, we're smashing that time machine..."

Bumblebee chirped an agreement, arm transforming to his blaster as he began to recalibrate its strength.

"A rig this size...could come in handy. Who built it?"

"A family of heroes."

xxx

Prime and Bumblebee followed the Burns family back to the bunker, just because the Greenes now knew of their true existence, Optimus didn't want the curious Doctor to question the Ground Bridge.

The lift lowered beneath the six vehicles, setting them in the bunker, the Rescue Bots dispersed, heading off to their own tasks, well Heatwave hung around Prime still.

"Uh dad?"

"Yeah Kade?"

"Why is the main computer fired?"

Optimus followed Chase and Chief Burns to the computer system, sure enough, the screen and system was scorched.

"Huh, guess the time machine's control system is linked back to the Bunker, that would explain why Doc's calculations were messing with the software earlier. Graham, how long would it take to fix this? Optimus Prime and Bumblebee need to be getting back."

The engineer plugged his tablet into the safest port, diagnosing the damage.

"About a week...mostly it's just time consuming with rewiring the damaged circuits, Boulder and I can knock that out in a couple days. I'll have my old roomate from MIT ship me some new power enhancers, should keep this from happening again."

Chief sighed and nodded, nothing else to do, "Sorry Optimus, hope you don't mind staying here a bit longer."

"Not at all Chief Burns, your hospitality is much appreciated. In fact, considering...I-"

Optimus didn't know what happened next, he just remembered beginning to crouch down to the humans' level when he blacked out and hit the ground.

* * *

**Review Please?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF: Prime, just a love for big trucks.  
**

**Tai Prime, Creepy-Pasta, youllbeinmyheart1997, and Blueeyes713...thank you for your faves and follows! What do you all think?**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The News  
**

xxx

Optimus blearily came online, laid out on one of the Rescue Bots berths, Heatwave's by the looks of it with the workout gear stacked military neat on the far wall. The other mechs probably moved him when he passed out...

Prime sat up slowly, internal diagnostics checking on the sparkling and finding it safe and healthy, his own systems on the other hand were suffering, low on fuel and aching. Powering the time machine multiple times had cost him.

Ratchet was going to blow a gasket.

He stood a bit shakily, bracing himself on the wall before walking out towards the main area, finding Ratchet "tearing" the Rescue Bots a "new one" as Miko had so put it before when the medic went ballistic.

"...And to top it off! You Chase have yet to give me the access codes!"

"That is not necessary, Optimus Prime gave Heatwave and I strict orders to not indulge the access codes unless upon his termination."

"Termination?! That's beside the point! I'd say Prime falling into stasis like that counts as a good enough reason...not counting the sparkling and its condition compacting onto Prime's systems-"

"Wait...sparkling?"

Ratchet froze on the screen for a moment, then slipped into rapid swearing in cybertronian, coming up with a rather impressive streak as Optimus stepped closer, optics narrowed at the medic.

"Enough Ratchet."

"Prime! You better get your aft back here within the next astrosec-"

"I said enough!"

The CMO glared but shut up, arms crossing over his chest plates as Optimus shifted and raced a servo over his own chest plates, "The ground bridge technology on this end has been damaged, repairs are being done but they will take time. I will not be returning to base until they are complete. I just sent you a data burst on recent event."

"*_sigh_* Understood Optimus...just...make sure you get plenty of rest, you shouldn't have been traveling through our ground bridge let alone inferior Earth temporal warps, _please_ take your condition seriously into account of your actions."

Optimus nodded in reply, shifting his weight to lessen the strain on his aching cables, not going unnoticed by Ratchet who sent a medical data burst on normal carrying symptoms, aches were normal...hunger was not supposed to be.

Ratchet shook his head, muttering under his breath before abruptly shutting down the comm link, the screen snapping to black with a soft pop.

The silence only lasted a moment before the Rescue Bots turned on Prime and Bumblebee, the rapid questioning making Prime's processor hurt, a servo going to his fore helm in the universal sign of a migraine beginning to form.

Blades noticed his pain, slipping from between his team members to lightly brush against Optimus, leading him deeper into the bunker to the parked shuttle, opening the locked cabinets and pulling out two cubes of medical energon, adding a flavor burst into each to get rid of the awful taste.

"Thought these might help, always work for me when Dani sends my circuits spinning and I can barely see straight when on the ground."

Prime nodded in thanks, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall, not trusting his weight in one of the chairs. He sipped one of the cubes slowly, closing his optics and pausing as his tans rolled a little at the sudden intake of fuel before his systems settled. Blades gave him a smile before setting the second cube next to the Prime, leaving to allow him privacy.

Optimus welcomed it, his processor ache had faded to a dull throb, but his frame still hurt. While the sparkling was receiving its needed fuel, it had developed to the stage where its own systems began to pull protoform matter and coding from its carrier. Meaning Optimus felt extremely drained and downright achy.

The mech bent his legs, resting his elbows on them, one servo holding the half empty the cube, the other holding the Prime's bowed helm with a heavy sigh.

xxx

xx

xxx

Blades didn't mind being a translator, while it slowed their conversation down, Bumblebee had the answers they needed.

"So let me get this straight, Optimus Prime had a one night fra-"

"Heatwave! Language! Cody's still here!" Chase snapped.

The fire truck rolled his optics irritably, "Had a one night 'meeting' with a Decepticon, came back sparked, got almost blown to bits when the 'cons blew the Omega Base sky high, was revived by the Forge thing...and is now sparked with a half 'con bitlet yet still on active duty?"

Bumblebee sighed noisily, earning a soft chuckle from Cody, "_Basically...yeah...that pretty much sums it up, but techincally Ratchet had removed Prime from active status, Prime just didn't listen when Chief Burns contacted us for help. Optimus isn't one to stand back when others are in need._"

"So?! He's carrying for Primus' sake! How could he let that happen in the middle of a fraggin' war?!"

"Heatwave!"

This time Boulder just hauled out and slugged the fire truck, making him stumble forward sharply.

Kade sighed loudly as the Bots began arguing, Bumblebee mimicking him and shrugging in defeat for keeping things calm. The young firefighter had gotten enough information to put the pieces together. He turned and grabbed Cody's shoulder, tugging him towards the lift, once Heatwave started swearing, he didn't stop for awhile.

Graham met the oldest Burns kid's gaze, nodding in understanding to stay in the Bunker with their dad and sister as damage control.

"Kade! Where are we going? What's going on?"

Kade waited until they were in the lift to answer, "Did you understand anything the Bots were saying?"

"umm...'frag' is a bad word to them?"

"Well yeah, according to Chase its the same as the F-bomb for humans."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

"Catch anything else?"

"Something's wrong with Optimus Prime?"

Kade smirked, "Not quite, he's carrying...I guess that's the Bot's term for pregnant, sparkling is another name for baby."

"But isn't Optimus a guy?"

"Well yeah, but apparently things work a bit differently for Bots. Don't ask me about it, 'cause one I don't know a whole lot, and two...well if you really want to know ask dad, he can tell you _all_ about that kind of stuff."

Cody nodded, staying silent as the lift stopped and let them out, the two heading to the kitchen to fix supper.

"So...that means Optimus is going to have a baby...isn't that a good thing?"

Kade sighed as he turned on the oven, pulling out a box of easy-fix pasta to start making, "Yeah...Boulder told Graham that sparklings were pretty rare before the war even started, then after it got going...even rarer for one to be 'born' or whatever...a War isn't a place for a baby Cody, heck some crazy lives aren't meant for them either."

"But...Boulder also said there's so few Autobots left, and that the Rescue Bots are the last as well...wouldn't a new one be something happy?"

The oldest brother sighed heavily, leaning on the counter and not facing his youngest sibling, "It's just...not that simple Cody, it's hard to explain..."

"Oh...ok..."

Kade glanced over his shoulder as Cody set the table, mind racing as he stirred the pasta a little in the pot he'd set to simmer. To be young again...when things seemed so black and white to a kid...and in reality it was such a mess of shades of gray.

Life sure was more than meets the eye...a huge example eight stories below Kade's feet. Six, living, breathing, thinking mechanical lifeforms...one carrying an unborn lifeform...already caught up in a billions year long war before it could even truly begin to live...

Sometimes Fate just sucked.

* * *

**Review please?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF: Prime, just a love for big trucks.  
**

**Review please? Oh, and from this point on it's basically AU, not going to keep with the Season Three Beast Hunter episodes...little hard to convert if Prime is "off active duty" in my fic versus the show...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**A Knock Out Shot  
**

xxx

Megatron wasn't very happy with his only medic right at that moment...not only had he gone behind the Decepticon Lord's back and outright lied...but he'd been with Megatron's arch nemesis...Optimus Prime.

The masssive Con growled, shifting his crossed arms slightly as he watched Starscream torture the medic for information. The medic had been at the Autobot's base and hadn't found a thing of value...Megatron was fragging sure that was a lie.

Knock Out screamed as Starscream's claws raked down his already ruined abdominal panels, the medic had started trembling an hour ago, and now was beginning to lose consciousness again.

Megatron shifted, pressing the intercom button to the interrogation chamber, "Starscream, administer another hydroenergon dose, I want Knock Out online as long as possible...even after he's given up the information I require."

"Of Course, I shall do so at once Lord Megatron."

The Con rolled his optics, but smirked as Starscream jabbed the needle into the former medic's abdomen. Knock Out yelped loudly, hissing in pain as his optics fizzed out with a harsh electrical snap.

Starcream merely shrugged in response, taking a sparking energon prod and poking at the other mech's helm until the pair of scarlet optics came back online.

"Cough of the data you worthless glitch!"

Knock Out shook his helm, choking on the energon beginning to rise in his pipes, he tilted his head just enough to cough up the energon onto Starscream's frame, grinning a little at the obnoxious shrieking the Seeker emitted.

"N-never-r..."

Starscream turned to glance at Megatron through the glass, awaiting directions. Megatron waved a servo, giving Starscream free reign for a few moments while he examined Knock Out's full pre-interrogation exam.

Other than the ground bridge radiation, everything seemed normal...his engines had been running fast-oh well...but he'd been administered some form of stimulant...

Wait...Megatron typed in his all access codes, pulling up Soundwave's results, the stimulant...used for reproductive purposes...the data was clicking together...

The ex-gladiator turned back to the viewing window as Starscream laughed psychotically, through out his torturing Knock Out hadn't responded to any of his verbal insults, resulting in a cranky Seeker, "Give it up you fragger! No one is coming to help you! This is will all be over as soon as you give up that intel...and then Optimus Prime and his Autobots will be destroyed!"

Knock Out reacted that time, a barely noticeable flinch when Prime was mentioned.

Megatron smiled.

xxx

xx

xxx

_Rockland, Maine, USA_

xxx

It wasn't that Griffin Rock didn't have decent roads, it was just the fact that Optimus' alt form didn't blend in worth a slag. Rockland has just small enough that once he'd hit the back highways, Optimus was basically off the map as he drove around.

If Ratchet had been paying attention, he could have bridged Optimus back right then and there, luckily the medic wasn't. Prime needed the time alone.

Not that he'd been alone in the bunker, the others gave him a great deal of space as he withdrew into himself, rarely speaking to him at all. Even Bumblebee was letting him remain sullen and withdrawn.

A soft sigh slid from the massive army vehicle as it cruised, followed by an uneasy hitch in the engine's rumble. Optimus pulled into an off the road camp grounds, parking at an isolated spot and transforming.

A servo immediately went to his mouth plates as he gagged, fighting against his nauseous tank to keep the needed energon down, he was just so exhausted...

His systems didn't have time to decide whether to force the now churning tanks to accept the fuel, or to expel it.

Optimus was blown several feet into the air before landing painfully on his front twenty yards away from his original position.

The Prime groaned in pain, twisting so a servo could press against his abdominal plated to check the sparkling. Something large and heavy came closer before a pede kicked his side, sending him tumbling down a hill to land in a cold and wet marsh on his back plates.

Megatron's sneer did nothing to minimize the dread the sound of his chuckling wrought on Prime's spark. The Deception shifted to kneel on the Prime, one leg on either side as he leaned over a bit.

"Well-well-well...what a surprise..."

xxx

xx

xxx

_Autobot Hangar E, Military Base Fort Roosevelt_

xxx

Ratchet's con scannings picked up Megatron's position half a second before the comm link blared, the message originating from Griffin Rock.

The fact that the image from the Maine island showed one Rescue Bot waiting to speak and the other three restraining Bumblebee in the background only made the situation worse.

The medic yelled for Ultra Magnus to get his aft in gear, shouting for Raf to take the gorund bridge as it activated on its own, Chase having inserted Prime's access code. The Rescue Bots stopped directly in front of Magnus, awaiting orders as the Mack truck glanced over the gathered Bots.

"Let's move!"

xxx

The four rescue bots and seven autobots fell right into an ambush, none of them able to get anywhere near Prime who lay half submerged in marsh, Megatron had yet to actually injure the Prime, but his verbal attacks were beginning to wear down Prime's already feeble shell.

Megatron smirked as he quickly grabbed both of Prime's wrists in one servo, pinning them well above the mech's helm as the other traced the deadly claws down Prime's plates, enjoying the weak shudder the autobot released.

Until they reached his abdominal plating, and the sharp digits felt the faint tremor of energy that wasn't the Prime's spark...

The con froze for a split second before tipping his helm back and roaring in laughter, startling bother his troops and the Bots.

"Well-well, looks like someone's been a bit busy; haven't you _Prime_...you're sparked! And doing rather well I might add..."

Optimus followed Megatron's gaze to his abdomen, gasping for air even more frantically as he saw the now rather noticeable swell in his plating, he hadn't taken the time before to see it, but sprawled out on the ground it was definitely visible.

"Oh...no..."

Megatron continued to chuckle as he ran his claws down the swell slowly, savoring the shiver that wracked Prime's frame as he struggled to get free from beneath the war lord.

"Don't fight me Prime...I've already offlined the sparkling's Sire, don't make me do the same to its carrier."

Optimus froze, and not just from the cold muck seeping into his every joint and gap in his plating...Knock Out...Dead?

Megatron transformed his free servo to a blade, a deadly smile on his face plates as he began to lower his arm...

And an arrow lodged in his elbow.

The Con snarled as he stood abruptly, using Optimus as leverage, the sudden pressure forced the air from his intakes and made the Prime wheeze.

"Who dares to shoot upon me?"

A second arrow joined the first before a sarcastic voice followed it.

"I did!"

The voice was human, a female, and while Prime couldn't see her, he could tell she was either really stupid...or had a plan...

"You! You worthless little scrap of flesh! How dare you?!"

The female sniggered, her voice moving as she must have dodged another con's actions.

"I dare cuz I care! Anyway, why don't you and I-AAAH!"

Starscream chuckled as he hoisted the bow and quiver toting human into the air, allowing Optimus to see her, dressed in hiking boots, cargo pants, a jacket and a human bullet proof vest, she looked like a government agent. A rather young one...her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she gripped her bow knuckle white tight.

"Any last words human?"

"Yeah..hey Megsy!"

Megatron snarled as he turned to her, glaring as she smirked and lined up another arrow, this one with a rather awkward head.

"Let's Tango."

The arrow loosed and hit Megatron's right knee, exploding on impact and sending the con to his knees. Something flame colored and fast hit Starscream, making him drop the human, another something colored black and white snatched her mid fall to only drop her again, only this time she was close enough to the ground to just roll to her feet.

"Hey Steph! The new bolts work!"

A high pitched shriek of delight preceded several pairs of running legs joining the fight, all of it dimmed by the charging of something sounding like a fighter jet engine.

Megatron struggled to stand once more, readying to stab Optimus through with his blade and terminate at least the sparkling if not both of them...

"One shall rise...One shall-"

_whhhhhhhrrrrrr-**BOOM!**_

The blast sent Megatron sprawling, the con snapping with electricity and plasma that now coated most of his front plates.

The first human femme laughed outright before sending another exploding arrow into one of Starscream's joints when the mech froze upon seeing the origin of the blast.

A large, and rather intimidating cannon blast...

And the cannon's owner had more just like it...

"Ya better run Starscream..."

Optimus shuttered his optics in relief at the gruff voice, not even trying to waste his nonexistent strength to see the Autobot weapon specialist as Ironhide moved closer. The black mech grunted softly as he adjusted his beloved cannons, firing off another huge blast into a group of vehicons coming at him.

"Heh...fraggers..."

Prime groaned as he tried to stand, or at least sit up, his tanks were beginning to complain again, and his core temp was dropping rapidly.

"Prime! Get Down!"

The black and white something pushed him down, shielding him as a flame thrower went off, the torrent of fire going right over the two and brushing the others door wings.

"Prowl?"

"Good to see you Sir."

Optimus nodded to the tactician as Prowl jumped to his feet and charged after Shockwave, grabbing the scientist's ankles as he dove to knock the con over.

Ironhide switched to his other cannon, this time the ammunition rounds were grenades, and they stuck to whatever they hit before detonating.

Needless to say the trigger happy mech was having fun firing them off.

Prime managed to roll onto his side before his body decided it had had enough, he gagged violently, not seeing Ironhide coat Soundwave with the grenades after punching the con out cold.

The weapon specialist chuckled to himself as he rushed to Prime's side, pulling the mech to his feet and threw one of Optimus' arms over his shoulders while his other servo undid the cap and pin on...

"I th-thought-t-t...R-red al-lert-t...con-confis-confisced...*_groan_*..."

Ironhide sniggered as he lobbed the bomb over his shoulder, hiking Prime's arm over his shoulders further as Wheeljack stared yelling "move-move" as loud as he could.

"Not all of 'em. Just a bit further Prahm...I'll getcha outta this."

Optimus groaned again, this time his legs gave out as he outright purged his tanks, coating Ironhide's side as he collapsed.

The mech didn't flinch, merely supported Optimus while he finished, counting out loud to himself as Ratchet and Heatwave stopped next to him.

"Ironhide! By Primus am I glad to see you!"

"Aw shit! 'Hide! That bomb's gonna blow in a minute!"

Optimus blinked slowly at the arrow shooting human as she stopped in front of the weapon specialist.

"Is not, I timed it ta go off in five!"

"Yeah well, Steph's packin' her homemade pipe bomb and just chucked the damn thing next to yours! It's gonna blow any second now!"

Ironhide swore roughly, growling as he adjusted his hold on Prime to pick up the human and hand her to Heatwave, snatching the cackling Stephanie and literally tossing her to Ratchet.

"Ironhide! What are you doing?!"

"Savin' our afts! Now Run!"

The black mech gave up on supporting Optimus, outright hauling the mech up to hang off his shoulders in a fireman's carry, Ironhide wasn't known for his speed, but when he told you to run...

You ran like Unicron himself was chasing you and didn't ask any questions.

The explosion still rocked them, sending Ironhide and Optimus rolling across the ground and into trees, Heatwave and Ratchet weren't much better, tumbling just ahead of them and coming to a stop when Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack stopped them.

Rocks jutting out from the hill stopped Ironhide, enabling him to brace his legs and grab Prime as the mech slid past him, heaivng for air desperately as he clutched his abdomen.

"Easy Prahm...just breathe for me...yer alright..."

Optimus slowed his breathing marginally, shifting to use his legs to push himself up to where Ironhide was crouched on the rocks, bracing his legs to keep from sliding again.

"Well now, not lookin' too bad after tumblin' down a hill Prahm, no leaks, a few dents and scratches, pretty damn lucky I'd say..."

"N-no...s-spa-spark-ling..."

Ironhide nodded, easing Prime back to lay against the hill as he checked over the abdominal plates, systems activating scanners he rarely used.

Optimus was trembling slightly as the weapon specialist examined him, servos never leaving his shoulder and arm in faint comfort.

"Little one 's alright as far as I can tell Prahm, Ratchet's gonna need ta check on a couple a loose tubes but nothin's screamin' wrong ta me."

Prime nodded once, closing his optics to combat the dizziness threatening to take over his processor. Ironhide stayed next to him, still and silent as he waited for Optimus to recover enough to move.

xxx

Optimus seriously needed to have a talk with Ultra Magnus about giving Wheeljack his own space, the two were going at it like "an old married couple" as June Darby had said before after seeing a screaming match between the two just before Optimus broke it up.

Ironhide paused in helping Prime to Ratchet, the medic had the arrow shooter on his shoulder as she chatted with Chase, Boulder, and Smokescreen. Heatwave and Bulkhead were trying to restrain Wheeljack from outright tackling the Wrecker Commander. Meanwhile Bumblebee and Arcee were attempting to either distract or calm Ultra Magnus, their attempts falling on deaf audios.

Blades had flown to clear communications range to request a ground bridge, or at least military assistance to clear the forest and the destruction of the battle.

Stephanie, the bomber, on the other hand or servo...was tossing a rock in one hand casually, glaring up at Ultra Magnus with a deadly look in her eyes.

Neither Ironhide nor Ratchet could stop her before she threw the rock.

And nailed Magnus right between the optics.

Wheeljack howled with laughter, falling back against Bulkhead and Heatwave as Magnus shook his head, slightly stunned.

Magnus was two seconds away from either throttling the inventor or outright killing him when Ironhide let go of Optimus, the mech able to support his own frame.

And cold cocked the commander.

...

Ultra Manus went down with a rather impressive thud, completely down for the count.

Ironhide smirked, "That felt good."

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF: Prime, just a love for big trucks.  
**

**Review please? Oh, and from this point on it's basically AU, not going to keep with the Season Three Beast Hunter episodes...little hard to convert if Prime is "off active duty" in my fic versus the show...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**

**Tough  
**

xxx

Optimus groaned slightly as he transformed and sat against a tree, after the authorities had reached their Maine battle grounds, they had driven to the border of New York and Pennsylvania, stopping off a back highway in the woods.

Ironhide and Bulkhead were setting up a perimeter, in constant comm. link with Prowl for surveillance and the black and white mech's strong scanners. Ratchet was patching up the others' wounds, Optimus hadn't been damaged besides sore plating and a few scratches. Thank Primus for small miracles.

The two human females who had come with Ironhide were now tucked into the branches of a large Oak tree near Optimus' position, wrapped in sleeping bags Ironhide had in subspace and tied to the tree branches. They'd fallen asleep as soon as all of the cybertronians were in the collected area.

Optimus shifted, pressing a hand against his midsection and the distended plating, the sparkling's position had change drastically since he'd first shown Nurse Darby and Ratchet. Now, instead of below his spark chamber, the unborn sparkling had slipped into the gestation chamber in the middle of Prime's internal components. As it grew, it pushed the parts away from it, expanding Prime's plating and pressing into his back strut and hip joints.

This new frame of his wasn't designed for carrying at all.

Already, the sparkling was beginning to move, and was currently pressing against Prime's sensitive tanks, making its carrier extremely nauseated.

Ironhide returned from scouting the area, assigning Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack to watch shifts for the night.

"How ya feelin' Prahm? Ain't lookin' too good right 'bout now."

Optimus nodded once, regretting the motion as he clamped a hand over his mouth plates for a few minutes.

"I wouldn't stay near me Ironhide, I'd likely purge on you."

Ironhide ignored the warning, going ahead and sitting next to Optimus against the adjacent tree after checking the two humans.

"Here, lean back against me Prahm, sittin' upright ain't gonna help any."

Optimus welcomed the change in positon, it allowed his legs to unfold more and gave the sparkling a bit more room, which it took gladly, stretching within its confines and pushing against every available part it could.

Prime groaned, trying to get the sparkling to relax and only earning a sharp set of kicks to his spark chamber and tanks. Optimus gagged, trying to sit up as his tanks began rolling, only Ironhide stopped him, keeping him laying against the black mech's chest plates as one servo rubbed the plating where the sparkling was kicking.

"Active little one...how far 'long are ya Prahm?"

"A few months.._.aah_...Not sure when I'm due..."

"Not for awhile yet then."

Optimus nodded, groaning as Ironhide moved his servo to Prime's back strut, rubbing the aching metal. Prime sighed softly, relaxing as his optics began to droop.

"Go ahead an' recharge Prahm, ya need it."

Optimus didn't bother protesting, Ratchet would sedate him if need be, and with Ironhide right there, it wasn't likely anything or anyone even an autobot would risk disturbing Prime. The cons would still be nursing their wounds, especially with Ironhide's damage onto them. Prime slipped into a light doze, enjoying the feel of Ironhide's thick, but gentle digits rubbing the aches from his back strut, allowing the cables to release tension. Hopefully the sparkling would take its carrier's shutting down as a sign to go into recharge itself, allowing Prime a few hours of needed sleep.

A sharp kick to one of his intakes made him choke, waking out of his recharge protocols, Ironhide rested his servo against that side, heating the metal to soothe the ache before returning to his massaging. This time Optimus made it into recharge before the sparkling kicked again, at least something that didn't wake Prime up.

Ratchet finally approached his leader, his optics bright for Ironhide alone, glad to see his old friend alive and well. The medic turned serious after a moment, scanning Prime quickly to avoid disturbing him.

"How is he?"

"Tired, sparkling's active an' givin' 'im trouble, gonna be a fighter, whose the Sire anyway?"

"Knock Out."

Ironhide glanced up at Ratchet, before shrugging, "Could be worse."

"True, I would rather it have been one of us though..."

"Who Ratchet? Prahm locks himself up so tight behind his rank and his mask an' hiding his emotions...who still online could possibly get under all that? Elita offlined when the war began, ya know Prahm's never opened up ta anyone since that, let alone would be willin' to frag 'em. Even if it was jus' fer stress relief."

Ratchet sighed, nodding in agreement, Prime just didn't open up to them...

Knock Out had always watched Optimus, even though they were on opposite sides. Since their encounter in Greece, Prime had been truly aware of his affections. It wouldn't surprise Ratchet if he and Prime had met up before the initial conception interfacing.

"Did you notice if anything else was bothering him?"

"He don't seem that comfortable carryin', it ain't easy on 'im."

"His frame's not designed for it, I've already removed back up systems and there still is limited room. Most carrying femmes don't have this issue, but Prime's plates are going to distend a lot further before the sparkling's born. It's definitely going to be big."

"Know what it is yet?"

"Not yet, didn't get the chance to before it moved to the gestation chamber, it started developing off Prime's spark chamber before dropping. We'll have to wait until its born, Prime's frame has literally locked the bitlet in tight."

Ironhide nodded, adjusting the temperature of his servo as Prime shifted against it in attempt to relieve some form of discomfort.

The carrying mech sighed heavily through his vents, intakes shuddering at the rush of air before humming softly, "He's takin' longer ta drop into recharge, that was almost five minutes fer the protocol ta activate."

Ratchet nodded, "It's been like that for awhile, even before he was seeing Knock Out; this war's been rough on him."

"Who hasn't had it rough?"

Again Ratchet could only nod, sighing as he eased onto the ground near Ironhide and Prime; their leader shifted again, head now resting comfortably on Ironhide's shoulder.

"Go ahead an' get some recharge Doc. They've got the other shifts covered fer the night, you'll need ta check a couple tubes I found in Prime earlier in the morning."

The medic didn't argue, yawning as he leaned back against a tree after scanning the two humans, satisfied all was as well as it could be before shutting down into a heavy recharge.

Ironhide stayed awake until the first guard rotation, nodding to Prowl as the tactician moved almost silently to wake Chase as Bumblebee went to sleep. The weapon specialist soon let himself drift into recharge, servo resting against Prime's side for heat and added security should Prime wake up again.

A 'con battle, finding Prime, learning of Prime's upgrade and condition, finding out about the last Rescue Bots, learning Knock Out was attached to Prime...That was a lot to take in.

The night wasn't even half over...what did that mean for the future?

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
